Harry's Choice
by CrazyFanMc
Summary: Will harry choose to help those who betrayed him or will he leave them there to die. bad summary story too R&R though,rating may go up higher and also if you don't like it don't ready it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Hey guys by now you should have seen that I've deleted Harry's Group Of Independence the reason is because I don't think I will have the patience to finish the story so instead I will write a new one so without wasting anymore time let's get started.

Harry POV:

I was on my way back to the Gryffindor Common room under my invisibility cloak cause it was after curfew when I walk pass Professor Dumbledore office and heard three familiar voices,one I identified as Professor Dumbledore and the others I'm not to sure but the more I hear it the more shock I was because.

It was Hermione and Ron my two best friend since year 1,I leaned my head to the door trying to hear what they were saying but I only heard snippet of the conversation,but it was enough to make my anger go wild "Professor Dumbledore me and Ronald had been doing what you've asked us to do and we were successful,we manage to guide Harry in the wrong direction to make him not focus on his study too much,we have also send him out so we can come to you and one more thing when are we getting the money we deserved." Hermione asking.

At that I can't believe it they both were not my friend to begin with only wanted my money "I really do need better friend" I muttered to myself,just then I heard footstep around the corner and checked if I was still under the cloak when I'm sure I was I stared at the the corner and saw that it was the Slytherin ice queen Daphne Greengrass but what shocked me the most was not her sudden appearance but was that she was sprinting because Slytherin never run and that,there was running footsteps to where she was.

She was to busy trying to catch her breath and didn't notice that someone was behind her when she noticed someone was behind her it was to late,the captor was none other than Draco Malfoy himself at first I wanted to leave and be left with my thought of my friend betrayal but when I saw that Greengrass face was filled with absolute terror I know that this was not a joke,I stood there seeing if Malfoy would speak but that didn't happen what happen was worse,Malfoy two goons held Greengrass to the wall while Malfoy was touching Greengrass at inappropriate places and being the hero I am I can't let a guy do that to a girl,so I quietly took up my wand from my pocket and spoke quickly and shot three stunning spell towards Malfoy and his two goons.

Greengrass dropped to the floor in shock and started sobbing,I came out under of my invisiblity cloak to go and console her she looked up to see who her saviour was but had a face of surprise when she saw me and said "Potter so you're the one that save me trying to have a go at me to?" she said laughing with no humour what so ever,I looked like I was about to hurl when she said that but got my emotion under control and wrap my Grffindor rope around her and told her that what they did was unbecoming of any guy and that, they shouldn't force anyone to do it if they don't want to. She said her thanks and begin walking back to her dorm but due to her exhaustion she collapsed in my arm and fainted "great it's pass curfew and I have a unconscious in my arm like that won't be suspicious at all" I thought bitterly to myself "well only one way the Room of Requirement" I thought suddenly.

I carried her outside the Room of Requirement under my invisibility cloak that I'm even surprise can fit both of us especially since it barely fit the three of us thinking of the other two traitors can even put my whole body to rage,I pace three times outside of the room as said in my mind "I need a place with healing materials and a bed" when I walked into the room then did I realise my mistake,there in the room on the left side was a cupboard full with what looks like healing potion and on the right lays a single queen size bed this day could not get any worser I set Dap..Greengrass on the bed and took off her shoe so she will be more comfortable,then I went across the room and took 2 vials one is a pepper up and a headache potion I also conjured a cloth and a bucket of water to put it on her forehead because she was having a fever when I was carrying her.

I layed next to her thinking about what had happen today "I'll be damned if she woke before me and saw like this especially if she saw me in only a t-shirt I hope I wake up earlier than her if not this will be a bit hard to explain but it shouldn't be that hard right because of the dursley" I thought.

Little did I know what was about to happen.

Daphne POV:

I woke up to a blinding light being shone in my face and warm body wait…body I turn around and saw a jet of black hair in my face I was about to screm when the body talked

"Greengrass can stop mov…." He jumped from the bed blushing bright red "I…uh I… why is this so hard to explain" he ran his hand through his hair frustratedly.

"What I want to know Potter is what the hell are you doing in bed with ME" I heard myself said hotly.

"well…uh yesterday when you were walking towards your dorm you suddenly collapsed due to exhaustion and well I couldn't bring you to the Gryffindor tower so I brought you here,when I reached I got in but was to late to realise my mistake of asking for one bed."

It was then did I feel something wet on my forehead I reached up and took something like a cloth off my forehead,"well what is this."

"Oh that you feeling a little feverish yesterday so after I gave you the pepperup potion I place the cloth on your head to bring down the temperature a little bit more" he said looking sheepishly at me,I looked at him and asked what time it was he took out his wand and casted the tempus charm and it popped up as 9:35am.

I started rushing around the room seeing as we were almost late for class when I turn around I saw him standing there looking at me with amusement in his eyes,I couldn't hold it back and snapped at him then e told me that it was a Saturday.

Wait today is a Saturday…whatever I then told him "since you helped me yesterday you can ask three things from me" and from the looked on his face I already know I did something wrong by giving him that three wish.

Third POV:

"wait you mean anything" Harry said

"yes,anything do you understand english" Daphne replied annoyed

"well 1:since you are a pureblood I hoped you can teached me about the wizarding custom and 2:you have to accompany me to Gringotts as for the third wish I'll hold it off for now" Harry

Daphne looks like she was about to object but gave in after awhile and said

"if we are gonna do that we have to go back and changed so I'll see you at hogsmeade"

she turned and left the room living Harry inside with a big goofy grin.

Hey guys I hope you guys liked this story please R&R but for now

PEACE OUT


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guy…. I know I haven't really update this story for those who have read it, I'm really sorry it's just been hard for me, please forgive me. But nonetheless let's continue with this chapter.

Third POV:

Two unlikely pair walked side by side to Gringotts, Daphne walked next to the famous Harry Potter to Gringotts, she was thinking about the betrothal contract that her parents have told her, she herself had no idea who it was to, she just hope it is to a light or neutral family. She would rather kill herself than to be married to a dark family or worse Malfoy, as she was walking she didn't see where she was going and accidentally walked into Harry as he stopped suddenly right in front of, Gringotts, they both walked in and Harry immediately saw a goblin he met a few years back, Griphook, he walked to him and greeted him "how are you doing Griphook" Griphook looked up from the stack of papers he had in shock Daphne on the other was also quite shock as most of the time the family that walk in here just command the goblins to do their biddings but Daphne has always been polite her whole life so it was no shocker that she also greeted the goblin.

"Mr. Potter, you still remember my name?" Griphook stammer recovering from his shock "and I'm good thank you Mr. Potter and Miss Greengrass, so what can Gringotts do for you today?" this Daphne answered as Harry had told her what happened "we just here today to get Harry an inheritance test and if possible my inheritance as well", Griphook look at them and ask them to follow him to the inheritance chamber.

Griphook pulled out two metallic bowl and a needle and ask Harry and Daphne to prick their finger in the bowl, both of them let the blood drip to a certain level until it heal itself when it was done, both of the waited patiently for Griphook to finish reading the information as he goes through each of their paper one by one his eyes grows continuously bigger and bigger until they both thought it was going to drop out, then suddenly Griphook dropped the paper and said "My liege your inheritance paper are done"

Both Daphne and Harry were shock of the name change but it was Harry who ask as he was not use to it "um Griphook why are you calling us 'My liege'?" Daphne also nodded to Harry's question, Griphook looked to them and said "after you look at the paper then you'll know My liege" so both Harry and Daphne picked up their paper eyes looking at each other calling each other to start reading it out first, since Harry being the gentlemen he is he started reading out his paper as his eyes grows bigger

Parents: James Charles Potter (Father) Lillian Rose Potter Nee Evans (Mother)

Betrothal Contract: Daphne Raquel Greengrass (Valid) Ginevra Molly Weasley (Invalid)

Lord of the House of:

Potter by blood

Black by blood

Evans by blood

Pendragon by blood

Slytherin by conquest

Emrys by Magic

Gryffindor by blood

Special Affinity for:

Occlumency (Locked) (Potter)

Dark Magic (50% locked) (Black)

Charms (Locked) (Evans)

Spell Working (Unlocked) (Pendragon)

Parseltongue (Unlocked) (slytherin)

Light Magic (Locked) (Emrys)

Transfiguration (50% locked) (Gryffindor)

Vaults Own:

Potter Vault:

Bronze: 156,000

Knuts: 485,000

Sickles: 356,057

Galleons: 867,000,000,000

Lord and Lady Rings

Trust Vault (Potter):

Bronze: 160

Knuts: 540  
Sickles: 950  
Galleons: 10,000

Black Vault:

Bronze: 67  
Knuts: 83

Sickles: 49

Galleons: 276,000,000,000

Lord and Lady Rings

Evans Vault:

Bronze: 39

Knuts: 578

Sickles: 954

Galleons: 189,000,000,000

Lord and Lady Rings

Pendragon Vault:  
Bronze: 0  
Knuts: 0

Sickles: 0  
Galleons: 975,000,000,000

Lord and Lady Rings

Slytherin Vault:

Bronze: 0

Knuts: 0

Sickles: 0

Galleons: 876,000,000,000  
Lord and Lady Rings

Emrys Vault:

Bronze: 0

Knuts: 0  
Sickles: 0

Galleons: 167,000,000,000

Lord and Lady Rings

Gryffindor Vault:

Bronze: 0  
Knuts: 0  
Sickles: 0  
Galleons: 960,000,000,000  
Lord and Lady Rings

Estates:

Potter Manor

Potter Island

Marauder's Hideout

Godric's hallows

Black Manor

Number 12 Grimmauld Place

Evans Manor

Spinner's End

Number 4 Privet Drive

Pendragon Manor

Slytherin Manor

Emrys Manor

Gryffindor Manor

Hogwarts (50%)

Harry looked up from the paper he was reading in shock, he could tell that Daphne was to as her eyes looked ready to pop out of her socket, they couldn't believe that they were betroth, Harry told Daphne to start reading hers out as she has yet to even looked at the paper while listening to Harry

Name: Daphne Raquel Greengrass

Parents: Ashton Derek Greengrass (Father) Diane Ashleigh Greengrass nee Ragsdale

Betrothal Contract: Hadrian James Potter (Valid)

Lady to the house of:

Greengrass by blood

Ragsdale by blood

Ravenclaw by blood

Natural Affinity for:

Occulumency (Unlocked) (Ravenclaw)

Potion (Unlocked) (Greengrass)

Dark Magic (Locked) (Ragsdale)

Light Magic (Locked) (Ravenclaw)

Spell Casting (50% Locked) (Ravenclaw)

Vaults Own:

Greengrass Vault:

Bronze: 67  
Knuts: 54  
Sickles: 88

Galleons: 674,000,000,000

Ravenclaw Vaults:

Bronze: 0  
Knuts: 0  
Sickles: 0  
Galleons: 979,000,000,000

Lord and Lady Rings

Ragsdale Vault:

Bronze: 44  
Knuts: 83  
Sickles: 29  
Galleons: 486,000,000,000

Daphne could not believe her eyes when she saw that she was actually related Rowena Ravenclaw and the betroth to Harry Potter,

"Griphook what does the invalid means on Harry's paper for the betrothal contract?" Daphne asks, Harry nodded his head thinking of the same thing

"Well it means that the contract was made with only one side of the family's knowing, My liege" Griphook said bowing slightly

"Please Griphook, none of that 'my liege" stuff just call me Harry" Harry said with Daphne also nodding her agreement "do you have a copy of my parents will?" Harry asks, Griphook nodded and went to get it.

"So…looks we are betroth," Harry said awkwardly

"I already knew I was betroth, to who I didn't know but I'm it's you rather than Malfoy" Daphne sneered when she Malfoy's name, Griphook came back holding a pieces of paper.

"Here is your parent's will" Griphook said, Harry had unshed tears as he heard that, Daphne saw what was happening and reach out and held Harry hands in her own, Harry smiled at Daphne in thanks.

The Last Will and Testaments of James Charles Potter and Lilian Rose Potter

We, James Charles Potter and Lilian Rose Potter, being of sound mind do declare this our last will and testaments.

If you are reading this it means that we have been betrayed by our secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew, and have perished at the hands of Lord Voldemort, if neither my wife nor me survived the attack, our son and heir should be in the custody of the following

1\. Sirius Black

2\. Ashton and Diane Greengrass

3\. Frank and Alice Longbottom

4\. Remus Lupin

Under no circumstances is Harry suppose to be given custody to Petunia Dursley

1\. Sirius Orion Black, we give you 10,000 Galleons and to take care of our son, thank you for being there for us when we needed it, sorry we went away so early Padfoot.

2\. Remus John Lupin, we give you 20,000 Galleons, accept this money Moony and don't let you furry little problem ruin your life, and help Sirius take care of little Harry

3\. Ashton and Diane Greengrass, we give you 25,000 Galleons and to let Dahpne visit her future betroth, who knows they might be best friend.

4\. Frank and Alice Longbottom, we give you 25,000 Galleons and to take care yourself and little Neville.

And also Harry we leave you one last parting note whatever you do, do not trust Dumbledore and the Weasley with the exeption of Fred, George, William, Charlie and Arthur Weasley.

And last but not least we love you Harry.

Witness: Frank and Alice Longbottom

Harry had tears streaming down his face holding Daphne's hand tightly in his

"Griphook can we found out who is the one who blocked our power?" Daphne ask tears in her eyes

"Yes, we can by taking the 'Potion and Magical' test" Griphook said.

A/N: Hey guys hopefully all of you out there are not to angry with me for not updating this long, I apologize but hope you had fun reading this chapter.

PEACE OUT


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys hope you like this story, and shockingly I am updating another chapter but anyway on with the chapter

Third POV:

Griphook led Harry and Daphne to a chamber with two beds

"Lord Potter and Lady Greengrass by doing this it will check you over for and potion in your system, binding in you magical core and also it will know who did it, all you have to do is lay on the bed and our healer will help you with the rest" Griphook finished and walked off to call the healers, while Harry and Daphne when towards the bed and waited for the healers.

"Lord Potter and Lady Greengrass are you ready?" the goblin healer asked the both of them, they nodded and was then handed a vial with a clear liquid and ask to drink it, the drank it and was instantly knock out

(15 minutes later)

The both of them roused from their knocked out state, the healers quickly rushed to them and gave them a pepper-up potion, Griphook walked onto the chamber when he was inform that Harry and Daphne had awoke

"My lord and lady your results had come in and it is not pretty" Griphook said passing the pieces of parchment paper to Harry and Daphne, as Harry and Daphne read their individual paper each they were getting angrier and angrier

Name: Haidrian James Potter

Magical Core: 25% (75% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Special Affinity: Occulumency, Dark Magic (50%), Charms, Light Magic (50%) and Transfiguration blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Potion(s) in system:

Loyalty Potion

Love Potion (Failed)

Compulsion Potion

All potions given by: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Molly Audrey Weasley, Ronald Billius Weasley, Hermione Jean Granger and Ginevra Molly Weasley

Blocked and Potion given without Parents or Guardian consent

Once Harry read and saw the name of his former friend he was pissed after all that he had done they dared to betray him, 'they will get what's coming for them,' Daphne wasn't doing much better when she read her piece

Name: Daphne Raquel Greengrass

Magical Core: 50% (50% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Special Affinity: Dark Magic, Light Magic and Spell Casting (50%) blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Potion(s) in system:

Loyalty Potion

Compulsion Potion

Love Potion (Failed)

All potions given by: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Pansy Parkinson and Draconis Lucius Malfoy

Blocked and Potion given without Parents or Guardian consent

Daphne was seething you could see smoke coming out of her ear her, Harry saw her anger and grab Daphne's hand to calm her down, Daphne smiled her thanks

"Griphook, thank you for your help my friend" Harry said to Griphook

"My lord you called me your friend?" Griphook asked stammering

"Yes, of course" Harry said confuse, when Daphne suddenly gasps Harry turned and asked her what happened

"Leader Ragnarok it is great to meet you, hope your wealth grows and your enemy falls" Daphne said respectfully to the newly arrived goblin, Harry turned towards the goblin and said the same thing

"Ahh, Lord Potter and Lady Greengrass, good to meet you as well, now Lord Potter I heard the goblins say that you have called one of ours your friend, is that true?" Ragnarok asked

"Yes, Leader Ragnarok, I have" Harry said, Ragnarok nodded his head

"How will you like to be friend with the entire goblin nation?" Ragnarok asked, Daphne gasps as this hadn't happen since decades ago

"I…I will loved to Leader Ragnarok, and I promise to you if your nation ever needs help I will try my best to help you" Harry said determination in his eyes

"Lord Potter, I represent the entire goblin nation if you ever need help we will also be there when you call" Ragnarok said after getting over his shock of Harry's pledge

"I will leave you to do your business" Ragnarok said leaving, Daphne was still staring in shock but shook herself out of it as Harry has a knack of building beautiful allies

"Lord Potter and Lady Greengrass, please, follow me to the room to receive your Lord and Lady rings" Griphook said getting over his shock of what just occur, leading Harry and Daphne to a room with pristine white walls and a table, Griphook went to one of the drawer and pull out the Potter, Black, Evans, Pendragon, Slytherin, Emrys and Gryffindor rings place it on the table and went to another drawer and pulled out the Ravenclaw, Ragsdale and Greengrass ring and went to seat on the chair after placing the rings on the table

"Lord Potter here are all the rings" Griphook said opening all the boxes for Harry, Harry put on all the Lord ring on his finger and all of them combine into one on his finger, he turned to Daphne and place all the Lady rings on Daphne finger and like the Lord ring they all combine into one, Daphne looked up and kissed Harry on the cheek, Harry blushed a deep red before looking at Griphook for him to continue

"As you can see you have the Black ring because Sirius Black did not come in to claim his lordship after his brother Regulus Black died" Griphook explain "and now Lady Greengrass because you have come of age you will have the Lord and Lady ring for Greengrass and Ragsdale and not to mention the Lord and Lady ring of Ravenclaw" Griphook said opening the boxes, Daphne put on the Lady ring and watch as the merge with the Lady ring of Potter, Black, Evans, Pendragon, Emrys, Slytherin and Gryffindor, after that she then put on the Lord rings for her house onto Harry's finger and watch as the merge together, a goblin came into the room and whispered something into Griphook ears, as Griphook listen to what the other goblin was saying his face gradually get more angry

"Lord and Lady Potter you have to get out of here, Dumbledore and his lackey, are here" Griphook said urgently, Harry and Daphne looked at each other and backs at Griphook and nodded

"Your Potter ring is a portkey to all the places the Potter owns you just have to think of the place and it will transport you there, but you have to separate your rings first you have to think of the ring separating and it will, you can also make you ring invisible just think of it to disappear and it will" Griphook explain quickly, Harry nodded and held onto Daphne and did what Griphook said, he separated his lord rings and thought 'Potter Manor', a flash of light and they are gone.

Harry and Daphne landed only stumbling for a little bit, once they were balanced they looked in front of them and saw the Potter coat of arm on the gate, once they got close the gate swung open and behind the gate was a house elf

"Oh, little Harry sir is that you!" the house elf said in perfect English excitedly "miss Daphne!" the house elf squeak again

"Yes, I am Harry and this is Daphne, who are you?" Harry asked confused

"I am Tiffy sir" Tiffy said

"How do you know how to speeak perfect English" Daphne ask

"All the house elf here speak perfect English, miss Lily taught to us when she, James and little Harry still stayed here" Tiffy explained, Harry and Dahpne nodded

"How many house elf is there here Tiffy?" Harry asked

"There is five of us here sir" Tiffy said "there is Mindy who is the healer here, Timmy who is in defence for the house, I who is the cleaner of the house and grounds, Blinky who is the chef and Reese who is the house library keeper" Tiffy further explained

A/N: Hey guys sorry for leaving the story here but I will update tomorrow and hopefully you like this chapter.

PEACE OUT


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys thanks a lot for all you who are reading my story you have no idea how happy I am right now so hopefully you will like this new chapter.

Third POV:

"Do you all wear clothes?" Harry ask noticing that Tiffy was wearing clean clothes instead of pillowcase

"Yes, we do, miss Lily insisted on us wearing clean clothes" Tiffy explained, Harry nodded along with Daphne

"Well Tiffy do you think you could do a tour of the house for us?" Harry asked the house elf, which the house elf then nodded bringing Harry and Daphne through the double oak door after the gate, walking through the house, Harry learnt that the house has 15 bedrooms and all with a bathroom included, there was also a quidditch pitch on the grounds with a garden at the back, there was also a room with all the Potter ancestor's portrait, Harry along with Daphne walked towards the room with Harry's ancestor thinking they could about something there, upon entering Harry heard a voice he thought he will never hear again

"Harry my boy is that you?" a melodious female voice came from the right of them, Harry gasps and turn to his right and saw the portrait of both his father and mother who looked as shock as he and Daphne was "mom, dad is that you?" Harry asked tears streaming down; Daphne also had tears streaming down her eyes as she saw the Potter family reunite

"Yes, it us Harry" James said, the family catch up with what was going on with Harry and Daphne's life at Hogwarts with Lily and James seething in anger as Harry explained what had happen to him and what he had caught Malfoy doing to Daphne

"I'm planning a little of a revenge for Dumbledore and his lackeys and also Malfoy and his groupies" Harry said evilly, Daphne looked at him in shock wondering why he will be planning Malfoy's demise

"What? You are my wife now, nobody will walked away unharmed doing what they did to you" Harry said which earn him a kiss on the cheek from Daphne and a squeal from his mother, being that it was getting dark and they had already finish dinner which, Blinky had brought to them, they decided to go to bed

"Well I'm going to let you get ready to bed if you need me I'm only in the next room," Harry said to Daphne, reaching the master bedroom

"Harry, we are technically married you can sleep with me in the room" Daphne said catching Harry's red face

"Are you sure, I really don't mind sleeping in the next room" Harry ask concern

"Yes, now let's go I'm exhausted" Daphne said before dragging Harry into the room.

Once the both them change into what they found in the closet, Daphne wearing a white tank top and a short pants, Harry wearing only wearing a boxer forgoing wearing a shirt, when he turned his back to Daphne he heard her gasp and remembered that there were still scare from when his Uncle was angry at him

"Harry, what happen to your back?" Daphne ask concern in her tone while tracing the scares that was on her husband's back, Harry turned back to her and grab her hands

"My Uncle wasn't the best growing up, he told me that my parents died when they were drunk driving and that I was a freak, I didn't find out that I was wizard until I was 11 when Hagrid blast the door open and told me, growing up if I did anything wrong like getting higher grades then my cousin or not cooking breakfast enough I was punish by my Uncle" Harry explain, Daphne had tears in her eyes, Harry pulled her into his embrace and told her that it was the past and forget about it, the both of them went to bed with Daphne cuddling into Harry under the sheets.

The Next Day

Harry woke up and thought to himself as he saw the blonde sleeping peacefully in his arms face relaxed, as ever 'that was the best sleep I had ever had, and I could get use to waking up to this image'

"What are you thinking about this early?" Daphne said not opening her eyes

"Just how beautiful you are" Harry replied almost instantly before realizing what he had said, Daphne blushed and buried her head deeper into him hiding the blush

"Let's go down and have breakfast shall we?" Harry asked Daphne, he felt Daphne nod and he sit up and when to the toilet to get ready.

Downstairs

Both them walked down the stairs to the dining hall and saw breakfast already on the table

"We need to think of a way to go back into Hogwarts without being seen" Daphne said suddenly, Harry then remembers that it was Sunday and they had school tomorrow

"Well what do you suggest then, my dear wife" Harry asked, Daphne blushed at the term of endearment

"I read once in the Hogwarts: A History that if all the founders heir were ever bended together that they could claim Hogwarts and could enter without the school informing the headmaster" Daphne said recalling from memory of what she read in the book, looking at Harry she notice that he was staring at her with wide eyes

"What?" Daphne asks confuse

"Nothing, I just didn't know anyone who would actually read Hogwarts: A History" Harry said shaking his head

"It's a good book you could try reading it sometimes" Daphne said defending her

"Why do I need to read when my smart and beautiful wife already knows what's in the book" Harry said in a sweet tone making Daphne blush

"Well flattery will bring you no where, Mr. Potter" Daphne said before walking up the stairs and into the room where Harry's parent portrait are, with Harry following behind her, they walked and saw his parents bickering, they stood there in amusement taking in the scene in front of them until Lily notice and told James, they stopped at watch as Harry and Daphne sit down on the chair that was there from the previous night

"So Harry how's Sirius, Remus and Severus doing?" James ask with concern

"Sirius and Remus I understand but Snape?" Harry asked his father

"Severus and I made during the time when we were hiding, he's our spy and friend, he hates both Voldemort and Dumbledore so he decided that he will help us instead of Dumbledore or Voldemort, so how is he and the other two doing" James explained

"Well, Sirius is in Azkaban, Remus is being Dumbledore's lap dog and Severus is being the perfect spy being mean to Gryffindor and favoring the Slytherins but now that I know it is a show, I think he's doing great" Harry said and Daphne nodding with Harry in agreement

"We were discussing how we were going back into Hogwarts without getting caught and Daphne suggested that we claim Hogwarts so that the school won't inform the headmaster that we have entered grounds" Harry said starting a new conversation

"But the headmaster will know when the wards shift when the two of you claimed Hogwarts" Lily said seeing the flaw in the plan, Daphne realize what she said and face palmed herself

"Why didn't I think of that?" Daphne said blaming herself

"It's fine dear if he does try to make a big deal out of it during and of the breaks then we'll just reveal ourselves then" Harry said trying to sooth his wife, James and Lily's eyebrows rise at the term of endearment.

A/N: Sorry for cutting the story short but I promise that another update will be here tomorrow.

PEACE OUT


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for getting this story to 5k plus views, hopefully you guys are still interested in this story, I was actually thinking of giving this story up but seeing the views I decided not to because I can't let all of you down, thank you so much.

Third POV:

"So…what's going on with the two of you" Lily asking the unasked question, Harry and Daphne looked at each other and shrugged

"I guess we are coming to term for our relationship and just going at a slow pace" Daphne said answering for both her and Harry, the elder Potter nodded their head

"So… we will be going to the forbidden forest and say our claim for Hogwarts during breakfast then go on with our day?" Daphne asked Harry

"Yep!" Harry replied feeling excited for what was about to happen tomorrow

"But won't the other children be skeptical about our claim?" Daphne asked, suddenly they heard a voice in their head

"Don't worry my lord and lady, I will make myself know when it's time" a feminine voice resounded in their head

"Hogwarts?" Harry ask

"Yes my lord, it is I" Hogwarts asked

"You can to us in our minds?" Harry asked amazed that Hogwarts is actually alive

"Yes, I can my lord and lady, lord Gryffindor and Slytherin as well as lady Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff built me as a being with power and magic not just a building to house and teach students" Hogwarts said

"That is very interesting" Daphne said not knowing she said it aloud

"What is interesting?" Lily asked, James looks at them with raised eyebrows

"Just that Hogwarts is actually alive and is a being with power" Harry said as if it was a very normal thing

"Hogwarts is alive!" James shouted in disbelieve "Is that why whenever the marauders do a prank the staircase always move for us to escape easy?" James asked, Harry zone out for a minute and started laughing

"I can't believe it Hogwarts was actually amused at what you guys had done and provided with a route to escape that was why you also found the secret passages" Harry exclaimed still laughing this prompted for all the other three to burst out laughing

"Well we have already figured out that the wards won't be informing the Headmaster, should we go and do it now since school is starting soon?" Daphne said, which was correct as the weekend was almost over and their friends will definitely be questioning where they were, by friend Harry meant the backstabbers.

 _At the forbidden forest_

"How did we get here?" Daphne asked looking at Harry who was equally confused

"That will be the Gryffindor ring, my lord and lady," the familiar voice said in their minds "All of the founders ring is a portkey to the castle my lord and lady"

"I get it, and Hogwarts can you call us Harry and Daphne, my lord and lady sounds to formal" Harry replied, as he and Daphne walked towards the castle door, all they heard was a affirmation from Hogwarts.

"You ready?" Harry asked nervously to Daphne, Daphne nodded and hold onto Harry tighter but the let go, both of them placed their hands on the wooden door and chanted

"I, Hadrian James Potter, Lord of Gryffindor by blood and Lord of Slytherin by conquest hereby claimed Howarts" as Harry chanted Daphne said her line, which came naturally

"I, Daphne Raquel Potter nee Greengrass, Lady of Ravenclaw by blood, hereby claimed Hogwarts" Daphne chanted with Harry as they chant they begin to feel the wards from the castle transfer to them after they were done they could feel the incredibly strong magic in them and wonder how Hogwarts was going to make sure Dumbledore knew nothing of it.

 _Inside Hogwarts_

Dumbledore thought nothing of the slight shift in the wards as he was making a 'fool proof' planned that Harry Potter was going to die in the final battle not knowing that Hogwarts was listening to him talking about how he's planned is 'fool proofed.'

 _Outside the castle_

"My... Harry and Daphne, Dumbledore thought nothing of it as he was making a planned for Harry to sacrificed himself in the final battle with Voldemort" Hogwarts said to her lord and lady

"That good for nothing piece of ba…" Daphne got cut of as Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a reassuring hug, Daphne calm down after that blushing heavily

"Calm down, Daph I have everything under control" Harry murmured sweetly to Daphne

"Did you just call me Daph?" Daphne asked liking the new nickname

"Sorry do you not like it?" Harry asked getting really anxious that Daphne might get mad and loosening his arm around her

"No, I kind of like it" Daphne replied making Harry tightened his arm around Daphne, they stayed there for a few more minutes before Harry activated his Potter ring and bring them back to Potter Manor, after arriving the both of them went to their room and packed their luggage to go back to Hogwarts.

"I can't believe how none of them even realize the both of us are not in school" Harry exclaimed after realizing that they had left on Saturday for Hogsmeade but didn't return and was no where to be found on Sunday

"They are really very clueless, even if Voldemort shows up and Diagon Alley and not attacked nobody will know he is there" Daphne says in exasperation, Harry just laughed at Daphne and motion for her to go

"We have to tell my parents soon and since the Easter break is coming up we should just wait until then which is less then a month away" Daphne said, Harry upon hearing telling Daphne parents turns pale, Daphne saw how Harry reacted to her parents knowing burst out laughing when she stopped she saw Harry pouting at her

"It will be fine Harry now let's focus on more important things how is your results for school?" Daphne asked seriously

"Well it's not bad I guess I have a O in every class except for potion cause Snape hates me but I do have a EE in Potion, but I lie to Ron and Hermione about my grades because I was always punish for having good scores when I live with my Uncle and Auntie, other than my subject teacher and head of house none of the students knows my grade and think that I suck at everything, and if Dumbledore know anything about it he would have called me into his office so I think none of the teacher has tell him about my grades as he thinks that Hermione and Ron has successfully tricked me into not studying" Harry finished feeling proud that he is doing well in class when he look at Daphne he saw fury in her eyes

"Daph? What happened?" Harry asked concern

"What do you mean punish?" Daphne asked eyes flashing with anger; while this was going on they did not know that they were in the foyer and that Lily and James were also waiting for an explanation

"What I meant was… was, I have nothing," Harry said looking down

"How about the truth now?" Daphne said anger still coursing through her, Harry hesitated but continued

"Whenever I would get higher then Dudley my cousin on a test or exam I would get punished by my Uncle" Daphne stared at Harry

"How did he punish you?" Daphne asked, Harry look even more hesitant but still spilled it

"He will sometimes hit me or call me to go into my room which was a storage room under the stairs or uses his belt but that was all in the past" Harry finished looking up and saw tears cascading down Daphne face, he moved forward and brought Daphne into a tight embrace but Daphne was having none of it she turned Harry and lifted up his shirt what she saw made her gasp and broke out into more tears, Harry's back was full of scars littered all over, it was James who broke out of his stupor first

"What the hell!" James bellowed from he's portrait holding a sobbing Lily, Harry turned around so fast he almost slipped

"Mom, Dad" he whispered in horror.

A/N: Hey guys a little bit of a cliffhanger but I promise you that I will update very soon but I have been having writer block every single time I try to write this chapter I hope you guys like it and thank you for reading, you guys made me want to continue my story but for now.

PEACE OUT


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys hope you guys still liking the story plot, all because of you I reached 8k views really appreciate it.

Third POV:

"How much of that did you hear" Harry whispered tears sliding down his face

"Everything son" James say seeing that his wife was in too much of a distress to really say anything

"How dare that old coot place you with my sister, we specifically said not to in our will!" Lily said while sobbing

"Actually your will was sealed it was only unsealed because Harry went to Gringotts to claim his inheritance" Daphne said cautiously

"What do you mean sealed, what about Sirius or Remus?" James asked angrily

"Sirius was locked away in Azkaban because he was wrongly accuse of murdering you and Remus is with Dumbledore" Harry said, James and Lily was so angry you could practically see the steam coming out of them

"But don't worry we have planned to give Sirius a trial but first we need to get to Hogwarts and contact Susan Bones" Daphne said bringing them back to the topic that they were suppose to go back to Hogwarts, Harry and Daphne said their goodbyes and promise to come back whenever they can, Harry use his Gryffindor ring to get them both to the Hogwarts ground, both of them landed with Harry almost falling over but it was only with Daphne did he manage not to fall

"Wow Harry very graceful" Daphne said with sarcasm, Harry just blushed they were about to walked in when an elf suddenly popped out of no where

"My Lord and Lady I is taffy, taffy can bring My Lord and Lady bags to My Lord and Lady rooms" the elf called taffy said to Harry and Daphne

"Hello taffy please call me Harry and her Daphne not My Lord or Lady please" Harry said "and we would but we have no idea where our room is" Harry continued

"Harry and Daffy room is through the Gryffindor dorm portrait" taffy said excitedly, Harry and Daphne looked at each other nervously

"Taffy is there another way to go in?" Harry asked not ready to let his housemates know of his position

"Yes Harry yous can go in with yous Gryffindor ring" taffy explained as she popped out to place Harry and Daphne's bags in their room before they arrive

"You ready my dear?" Harry said bowing slightly making Daphne laugh

"Yes you dork" Daphne smiled at him, as Harry get ready his Gryffindor ring to port key into their room, when the spinning sensation stopped both of them realize they were in a common room of sort

"I guess this is Godric Gryffindor's room" Harry said to Daphne

"Yes indeed it is young lad and lady" a gruff voice sounded behind them, both of them turn around surprise and saw the portrait of Godric Gryffindor

"Don't look so surprise, so you must be my descendent" Godric said looking at Harry "Ah a descendent of Salazar as well" he continued

"What about you young lady?" Godric asked Daphne

"Descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw, Sir" Daphne said, Godric nodded his head in approval

"What are your names descendants?" Godric asked again

"Haidrian Potter and Daphne Potter nee Greengrass, Sir" Harry answered

"Potter eh, your father was quite the troublemaker I heard" Godric laugh as he said that making Harry blush and Daphne giggle

"Anyway what are the both of you doing here?" Godric asked eyebrows raised, both Harry and Daphne looked at each other and said, "It's a long story"

"Trust me I'm not going anywhere" Godric said, and both Harry and Daphne took turns saying how Dumbledore was manipulating Harry and how he's friend only befriend him because there was benefits

"This is the first time I've been shocked speechless, you have gone through a lot of hardships Haidrian" Godric said

"Harry please SIr" Harry said grimacing at his name

"In that case I insist you call me Godric" Godric said to Harry and Daphne, Harry nodded

"Both of you must be exhausted it's almost 12 midnight" Godric said, Harry casting a quick tempest charm showing that it has indeed past midnight, both Harry and Daphne decided to go to bed as the both of them walked up the stairs absolutely beat, as the got into the room and change into their sleepwear and climbed into bed, there was a really awkward space between the both of them when Harry decided

"Screw it" Harry thought as he turned and wrapped his arm around Daphne's waist, Daphne felt her face heat up

"Is this ok?" Harry asked ever the gentlemen, he felt Daphne nod and proceed to fall asleep with Daphne in his arms.

 _Next Day_

Harry woke up to golden locks around his face and a body leaning against him, he looked down and saw Daphne sleeping peacefully, Harry slowly and carefully tried to untangle himself but to no avail, Harry decided to cast a tempest charm and realize that it's already 8 in the morning

"Daph wake up, Daph we're going to be late" Harry said and that had a desired effect, Daphne jumped up from the bed

"What time is it" Daphne asked urgently

"8, why?" Harry said confused as Daphne rushed around to get ready, Harry gave up understanding and got dressed in his robes and waited for Daphne to complete her shower, When Daphne walked out she was shocked

"Why are you still here?" She asked confused, Harry looked up at her and held out her book bag

"Packed everything for you, your schedule was in you bag so…" Harry said nervously hoping he didn't overstep boundary, Daphne was shocked but shook out of it and went to kiss Harry on the cheek and took her bag off his arm, they left at 8:15 said their goodbyes to Godric and left for breakfast, what they didn't know was the chaos that was happening in the great hall.

 _In the great hall_

Both of them walked in and noticed that the 4 houses tables were closer to the great hall's door and there was a table right in front with the Hogwarts flag, Harry and Daphne looked at each other and had a conversation in their mind as they walked to their house table

"What do we do now?" Daphne asked sitting down beside her friend Tracey Davis

"I have absolutely no idea" Harry said as he sat beside Neville Longbottom, he was broke away from the conversation by a voice

"Hey Harry why are you sitting there?" it was Hermione

"Oh I was just feeling like sitting next to Neville today" Harry said flashing her his smile, Harry saw a flash of annoyance but it was gone as quickly as it came, Harry went back to the conversation

"Sorry Daph got interrupted" and Harry was once again cut off by the Headmaster's voice, he shot Daphne an apologetic looked

"Good Morning students, as you can see Hogwarts have sense that the Founders heir has been detected, so please if you are the founders heir please step forward" Dumbledore said his words having a underlying meaning to it, Harry and Daphne looked at each other and decided it was time to cause chaos they both stood up and walked towards the table Daphne making it worst by kissing Harry on the cheek and Harry smirking as he sat down, it was about that time when chaos broke free.

A/N: Hey guys I'm really sorry for the cliffhanger I promise I will write tomorrow or the next day, thank you for reading

PEACE OUT


End file.
